To Understand
by garnet eyes
Summary: Sephiroth cares for his friends a great deal. Perhaps too much. Set before original game.


Title: To Understand

Author: Garnet Eyes

Archived: fanfiction. net

Summary: Sephiroth intends to do something nice and ends up getting an accidental education via the School of Zack Fair.

Rating: T

Pairings: None

Author Notes: I have not had the time to watch/play anything in the Final Fantasy VII universe beyond the original game and Advent Children. Therefore, I am certain there are inconsistencies between my writing and newer games or movies.

Disclaimers: Final Fantasy VII is owned by Squaresoft and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

As undignified as it was, Sephiroth knew he was fidgeting. It was a small motion, but feline eyes turned in distraction every time his hand twitched. He had already made his attempt at creating a home cooked meal, going as far as opening up that stained and dirty little recipe book the young blonde had brought back from his visit to Nibelheim. It had generations of family recipes and some rather disturbing commentary, such as that one recipe for Nibelberry jam that stated "hornets add flavor." The little soldier had laughed when both Zackary and Sephiroth got similar expressions of incredulity and told them that it was made in cauldrons outside so the occasional hornet or bee, attracted by the cooking sugar, would get stuck; it did not mean that you actually caught insects to add them.

The SOLDIER did not profess to be a superior cook – he rarely bothered to season the meat from the kills he made in the field and tended to overcook the beasts to make certain that he would not suffer any food poisoning while out on a mission. That was really the limit of his cooking experience for the entirety of his life; all of his meals were prepared and brought to him. Zackary was no better, barely managing to create anything palatable even though he had more experience while growing up. Still, the elite desired to show his sincerity and tried his hand at what food he knew the little blonde enjoyed. It was… not a total disaster.

The General was surprised that he had not made everything perfectly, actually. The recipes had exact measurements and specific timing. It was nothing more than chemistry. Yet approximately half of the food needed to be thrown out, either burned, soggy, or otherwise unpalatable. What was left smelled fine and didn't taste undesirable, at least. Hopefully his friends would enjoy; there was no question whether or not they would appreciate the effort, as much as all of the small things mattered to young Cloud and how Zackary hailed every effort Sephiroth put forth.

The door into the apartment rattled slightly, causing the elite's face to turn from the pages of the book he hadn't managed to read a word from in the past hour. With a nearly inaudible noise, the door slid open and an absolutely appalling scene met the SOLDIER. Both of the males Sephiroth professed even the most remote affection for stood just beyond the threshold, looking pitifully liked drowned rats. And the _smell_ that assaulted the silver warrior, as if it was a tangible wall, caused feline eyes to water.

Standing immediately, whether in self defense of his olfactory receptors or concern for the blonde and brunette he was uncertain, the General set his book against the cushions on the old scratched leather couch. With twin expressions that Tseng had often referred to as "kicked puppy" looks, the SOLDIER and trooper fidgeted. It was Zackary who spoke first, taking in the horror in jade eyes.

"The, uh, the mission was a success? Well, we did what we were supposed to and we didn't die, so… I guess? Fuck, Seph, we're desperate here."

A sharp elbow to the abdomen and a narrowed blue-eyed glare silenced the brunette. Pale eyes turned to the older SOLDIER, much less severe as the blonde spoke.

"The public showers are out of order."

Needing no further explanation, the silver warrior gestured toward his bathroom. Relieved, both males at the door rushed through the apartment into the tiled room without touching anything but the door handle and the floor. Sephiroth gagged as the smell got just a little stronger and reached for his PHS. A cleaning crew thus demanded, the silver warrior attempted to air out his apartment with minimal success. Leaving the windows open, the SOLDIER hurried to shut the door to his bedroom, lest the torture to his senses assault him in his sleep, and found relief inside the smaller room. Zackary and the little soldier knew their way around the apartment and would make their presence known once they were finished. The silver warrior would have to make certain that the exhaust fan remained on, however.

Left without anything to occupy himself and unwilling to risk contamination, the SOLDIER paced to the far side of his bedroom before he realized that he was exhibiting more fidgeting. Ending that particular temptation by sitting on the edge of his crisply made bed, the elite idly stared at his wall for a moment before deciding to meditate and rid himself of this bizarre nervous energy. Sliding into the center of his bed, the silver warrior crossed black slack clad legs and then slowly unbuttoned his white shirt and pulled it out of his pants. Systematically folding the article of clothing once it fell from broad shoulders, the General cleared his mind and turned his focus to his breathing. With the shirt placed gently onto the sheets, the elite allowed his hands to rest idly against his knees and drained himself of distractions. Years of practice allowed him to keep from attaching himself to any one thought, allowing each passing concern, from whether young Cloud will enjoy the Nibel meal to whether that smell would dissolve with just a shower, to fade.

It was a most successful technique, rarely employed for the SOLDIER's normal need to accomplish every task instantly, and Sephiroth found that he almost did not react when his bedroom door eased in. Feline eyes blinked open as the blonde and brunette stepped passed the threshold sans anything but a single towel each, flicking briefly from the soldier to the SOLDIER and then back. A half smile quirked the edges of tan lips before the cadet walked further into the room and sat at the edge of the bed neatly, only to be flung into the air as Zackary took a flying leap onto the mattress.

"You're the best, Seph! That was the worst! I couldn't do anything smelling like a sewer."

Mildly amused and relieved that the smell did not stick after a thorough shower, the elite righted himself from being jostled and stretched out his legs straight in front of himself.

"I do not envy you whatever horrific mission you attended today."

Waving his hand as he rolled onto his back, legs dangling and feet planted solidly on the floor, the brunette smiled over toward the elite and shook his head.

"Really wasn't that bad for the most part. And I promise next time I take Spike out he'll come back without the Ode de Sewage perfume. Besides, it was good practice for getting used to working in small units for when he makes SOLDIER. He's got to get used to doing the nasty shit along with all that glorious paperwork."

With a sardonic expression, Sephiroth acknowledged the statement for face value.

"True. Although I can think of less repulsive tasks. What did you get into, anyway?"

Bringing his hands behind his head lazily, the brunette replied.

"Okay, you know the monster problem out by the Mythril Mines?"

Frowning, the elite glanced sideways at the blonde now sitting further from the edge, in case of another airborne event undoubtedly, but he was focused on Zackary and not paying the silver warrior any mind. Obliviously, the brunette continued speaking.

"Well, three teams were supposed to go out but you know how that goes so it was just me and Spike and Kurway and… uh…"

The little soldier sighed and leaned back, supporting his weight on one hand.

"Corporal Raito."

Nodding, the young SOLDIER continued with a bright grin.

"Yeah. Well, we were the teams, which is weird because usually there would be two or three troopers per SOLDIER instead of one on one but that's Shin-Ra for you. Anyway we took care of everything in the Mines easy enough – Cloud's pretty good at keeping track of what's around him – but then some miners that'd gone out to wait for the okay got attacked by zoloms and we can't just leave them there to die so we went out. But Raito slipped in the marsh and a zolom went after him and holy shit you should have seen Cloud move."

Bringing his hands out to gesticulate his point, Zackary made a wildly explosive motion.

"There were three zoloms in the area and Kurway and I had been on the two that were attacking the miners so we were kind of screwed for Raito and that really pissed me off because Shin-Ra can't expect us to be omnipotent or what have you and that _should_ be why more troopers come with. Then it was awesome because Cloud got between the zolom and Raito and I don't think I've ever seen anyone slice into a monster's oncoming open mouth and extract a tooth. Of course, then there was blood everywhere and the zolom went ballistic and reared back to do some almighty jackassery but Cloud didn't wait and he got Raito to fall back with him before the snake cast this really brutal fire attack that burned like fourteen square meters at least. We took 'em all down, though, so no worries there."

Bringing a hand around to scratch the top of his head, the young SOLDIER's expression turned cheeky.

"But yeah, marshes in the middle of summer are bad news. Y'know, for future reference."

With disappointment now marring his entire expression, the silver warrior caught the young blonde's eye.

"That was both a very brave and very dangerous thing you did, Cloud. How much of that was luck versus trained skill?"

With a sour expression the little soldier leaned forward and hunched against his knees, making himself even smaller against the dark sheets.

"'Luck is made from long hours of training.'"

Chagrined, the General curled his legs in again and leaned forward, close enough to reach a long arm over to touch the blonde but unwilling to at the current moment.

"Forgive me if I seem to hold a double standard, Cloud, but you are still very new to fighting and zoloms are not suggested for beginners. I do not mean to undermine your accomplishment and I am proud of you for being able to think clearly in such a critical situation, but please be more mindful of where your limitations might lay so that you do not needlessly injure yourself."

The little soldier wiggled his toes, curling the digits and uncurling them rapidly as azure eyes stared dolefully at the bedding.

"I couldn't let him die and I knew I could make the zolom back off long enough for Raito to move."

Sighing heavily, knowing that the stubborn little warrior would not recant, Sephiroth brought a hand up through his hair, briefly pulling it from his face, before dropping the appendage into his lap and mustering up a half smile.

"That you would risk your life for another is better proof than any other that you will succeed as a SOLDIER, Cloud. I _am_ proud of you, whether I am capable of justly expressing it or not."

After a moment the little blonde heaved his own sigh and unfurled from his curled position.

"Please trust my judgment, Sephiroth. I don't _want_ to die, but I don't want anyone else to either."

Zackary, almost forgotten for his absolute silence, sat upright and shifted closer to the elite with a hesitant smile.

"Seph, he's plenty good enough with a sword to hold his own. You _know_ how he is tactically. He's led troops in exercises before."

Brows furrowed, feline eyes dropped to his hand sitting idly in his lap.

"I… am aware of such things."

The silence, no matter how brief, was vastly more uncomfortable than the silver warrior could ever have predicted. Zackary, thankfully, ended the quiet almost immediately with an uncouth snort followed by a frightfully manic grin.

"I hate to have to break this to you, Seph, but you're not going to keep him in a glass case. Spike's a soldier and he's signed up for the possibility of death. He's just like you and me – I'd sure as hell rather die for a cause I believe in than as a coward and there's no better cause than protecting others."

Annoyed, the elite shot an irritable glare at the brunette, but it was obvious that the man remained unrepentant.

"If you die on the battlefield, he should be allowed the same honor."

Huffing, the silver warrior straightened himself until his back was perpendicular to the mattress.

"Cloud has every right to die in the manner best suited to a warrior; he, much like you, is simply not allowed to die before I do."

Both younger men snorted, but the tension in the little blonde decreased substantially. Zackary rapped his knuckles against the SOLDIER's arm, grinning broadly.

"Such a softy. And to hell with that; I refuse to be left alone after you're dead. We're going together. All three of us. It'll be some fantastic war and we'll save the world in the process. Then we can move on together."

Little Cloud kicked the brunette in the side, but his smile was obvious.

"Stop being morbid."

Laughing, the young SOLDIER reached over and ruffled bright blonde hair. Sephiroth allowed himself the moment of amusement, content for now that both Zackary and Cloud were safe and healthy. Everything else could be dealt with at another time. What was important, as the younger SOLDIER in his own rudimentary way was stating, was enjoying the time you had with those you care for.


End file.
